


Wake Up, Sleepyhead!

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Based on that one Vine where the person walks in to wake up their roommate and they have somebody in their bed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @ gay-for-rey1999

“Hey, you,” Betty purred as she approached Jughead at the bar, drink in his hand. It was the same one he’d been nursing all night; growing up with an alcoholic father had made him weary of drinking. “Come and dance with me.”

“I’m fine right here,” Jughead insisted, taking another swig from the quickly warming drink in his hand.

“Oh, no. Jughead Jones, you are going to dance with me, whether you like it or not!” Betty grabbed his free hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

“Why are you so determined to get me to embarrass myself?” Jughead had to shout over the music as they danced.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you sneaking glances tonight. You’ve been all but eye fucking me since the moment I walked in.” She giggled at his embarrassed splutter, clearly pleased with herself for invoking such a reaction. “I just want to make sure you can handle what I have planned for later.” At this, she started grinding on him, smirking to herself as she felt him growing hard against her backside.

“Jesus Christ, Betty! How much have you had to drink?” Jughead suddenly grew very worried for his friend, determined to keep her safe.

She laughed and turned to face him. “This is only my second drink.” She draped her arms over his shoulders and he gripped her waist. “Wanna get out of here?” Her proposition sent shivers down his spine

“More than anything,” he growled, grabbing their coats and rushing out the door with her. “Your place or mine?”

“Mine. It’s closer and Veronica is undoubtedly going to end up at Cheryl’s tonight.”

“And you’re absolutely sure about this?”

“110% now hurry up!”

\---

They faced each other in bed, hearts racing, skin tingling, faces glowing, completely content.

“That was incredible,” Betty sighed dreamily. “How have we never done that before?”

“Because I’m too stubborn to let Veronica set me up with anybody, even the most beautiful girl in the world,” Jughead replied with a low chuckle, tracing meaningless patterns into the soft skin of her back.

“Oh, Juggie, you’re so cheesy!” Betty giggled into his chest. “I guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time…” She trailed off as her hands crept lower on Jughead’s abdomen.

“Wait,” he started, resting his hand on Betty’s. “Before we do anything else, I want to officially ask you out on a date tomorrow night. Can I pick you up at seven?”

“Of course, you goofball. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

\---

When Betty woke up the next morning, the first thing she registered was strong arms wrapped around her and a smell that was distinctly male. Remembering the events from the previous night, Betty happily drifted back to sleep.

What seemed like moments later, Betty woke again. This time, it was because her boisterous roommate, Veronica had just burst in her room.

“Wake up sleepyhead!” She cried out, clearly expecting Betty to be alone and hungover. Betty sat up, careful to keep the sheets pulled up to her chin. Before she could tell off her best friend, Jughead had sat up too.

“Veronica, fuck off!” He shouted, clearly annoyed at the rude awakening.

The brunette was frozen in place, still putting two and two together. After a long, awkward silence she managed to squeak out, “I gotta tell Kevin,” and shot out of the room.

“Well shit,” Jughead huffed. “I was gonna make you breakfast in bed. I’m going to actually kill her one of these days.”

“Aw, Juggie, I never knew you were such a romantic,” Betty teased lightly. After dressing, Jughead paused at her bedroom door.

“I know it’s ridiculous, but I’m nervous to face her,” he admitted shyly.

Betty immediately felt a new onslaught of butterflies in her stomach at the sheepish look on his face. Bashful Jughead was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She pecked his cheek reassuringly and led the way through the door.

The pair was greeted with the sight of Veronica on the couch. She had very clearly been waiting for Betty and Jughead to emerge, effectively beginning their walk of shame. Determined not to be embarrassed, Betty walked through the living room to the kitchen, dragging Jughead behind her.

“Good morning, Veronica,” the blonde chirped to her increasingly curious roommate. “Sleep well last night?” Betty looked completely at ease as she spread Nutella on her croissant, silently encouraging Jughead to act casual.

Taking the cue, he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Veronica was visibly intrigued by their actions. She and Kevin had been trying to set them up for ages, and she was beyond ecstatic that the two lovebirds had finally gotten their shit together. Watching them pine after one another had been incredibly painful.

“Like a baby. I bet you two can’t say the same.” Her voice was full of mischief as she winked at the couple in the kitchen. At her immense pleasure, Jughead cracked.

“Okay this is ridiculous. It finally happened and making us squirm like ants under a microscope isn’t going to get us anywhere.” He briefly kissed Betty’s temple, moving to grab his coat from the dining room table. “I have to get going, but I’ll see you tonight, babe. 7 o’clock.” He was out the door before either Betty or Veronica could respond.

“Wow I’ve never seen him snap like that. Last night must have been really something,” Veronica started, causing Betty to blush deep scarlet.

“You have no idea,” she sighed. “And he’s taking me out tonight, so I need your help getting ready.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Veronica grinned widely as she shoved her best friend toward the bathroom. “Now get clean, you reek!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their date ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this a while ago, but there were a lot of formatting issues that I only just got around to fixing. Enjoy!!

“Okay, chica. I’ve never seen you this jittery before a date. Spill.” Veronica finished curling Betty’s hair with a flourish and looked at her expectantly. The blonde just heaved a sigh and looked at her hands.

“I know it’s totally ridiculous, but I’m so nervous for tonight. Even though it’s Jughead and I’ve known him forever and we literally had sex last night, I just can’t shake the first date jitters,” she confessed. Her hands were moving all over the place as she tried to articulate her feelings. “I really need tonight to go well. We’ve been skirting around each other for so long and I want this so bad, but what if he doesn’t?”

“Don’t tell him I told you this, but Jug’s had a thing for you since high school. You’re going to absolutely blow him away tonight. Just wait and see.”

\---

7:00 rolled around too soon for Betty’s liking, but not soon enough all the same. Nerves were weird like that, making you feel two opposite emotions about the same thing all at once. She wore a simple navy blue button down shirt with a Peter Pan collar tucked into a white skirt that cinched her waist and flared out lightly. Her makeup was only a little heavier than usual and her blonde hair fell down her back in loose curls.

When she answered the door for Jughead, he could barely put two words together.

“Betty, you look, um great,” he choked out. His hand went up to rub the back of his neck as the tips of his ears turned pink.

“Thanks, Juggie. You too.” Jughead cleaned up nicely, but it was such a rare sight that always left Betty breathless. He wore a nice button down shirt and dark jeans, with his usual Chucks on his feet. His unruly curls were free from the usual crown beanie and fell haphazardly across his forehead. This last detail made Betty blush a little more intensely. Seeing Jughead without his crown was another rare sight, indicating emotional vulnerability. Knowing this, Betty’s nerves subsided a bit. He was taking this just as seriously as she was.

“So where are we going tonight?”  
“Well, I thought it would be fun to go to the carnival.” Jughead sounded uncertain, worrying she would think him childish.

“Oh that’s perfect!” Betty squealed excitedly. “I’ve always loved the fair.”

The rest of the night passed pleasantly, full of light conversation, fried foods, and stolen kisses. Sharing some cotton candy, they headed back toward Jughead’s motorcycle.

“Do you, uh, do you want to go back to my place?” Jughead’s nervous tone made Betty giggle.

“That sounds wonderful,” she answered, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

The ride back to Jughead’s apartment was agonizingly long, in Betty’s opinion. With her arms wrapped firmly around Jughead’s waist and her torso pressed against his back, she traced her finger over the soft muscles on his abdomen. This sent a shiver down his spine and wave of desire through Betty’s chest.

The couple wasted no time once they arrived at Jughead’s apartment. Almost as soon as they entered, Jughead had Betty pinned against the door, assaulting her mouth with his. Betty made quick work of their shirts, unbuttoning them with speed and finesse, which greatly impressed Jughead. In no time, they were left in just their underwear. Suddenly, Jughead broke away from the hickey he was creating behind Betty’s ear. She whined at the unexpected loss and looked at him disappointedly. Her green eyes met his stormy blue ones as he gazed down at her adoringly.

Jughead kissed the tip of her nose as he bent down to pick her up by the backs of her thighs. Squealing in joy, Betty wrapped her arms tightly around his neck before he dropped her unceremoniously on his bed.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered lovingly. Bending down to her eye level, he grabbed her ankles and draped her legs over his shoulders. Jughead trailed his mouth up her inner thighs, alternating between soft kisses and tiny nips. Finally, his breath was ghosting over her center. He gripped the waistband of her underwear between his teeth and dragged them down her legs.

Betty was unable to withhold a loud moan. Despite his painful teasing, it was still the hottest thing she had ever witnessed. Once her underwear was discarded, Jughead was quick to make her come. She was left screaming his name over and over again, his hair gripped tight in her fists.

Once she let go of his hair, Jughead started to trail more kisses up Betty’s body, crawling over her as he did so. When he finally reached her lips, Betty had already made sure his boxers were on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Reaching blindly, Jughead grabbed a condom from his bedside drawer. Sliding it on, he started on another hickey, this time on her collarbone.

This round of orgasms left both of them hoarse and spent. Rolling off of Betty, Jughead pulled her into his chest. One thing Betty had learned in the past 24 hours is that Jughead Jones is a cuddler. She never would have expected it, but she definitely wasn’t complaining.

Their blissful afterglow was interrupted by the sound of Betty’s phone ringing.

“Shit, that’ll be Veronica. If I don’t answer, she’ll just keep calling.” She made her way back into the kitchen, where she left her purse. Picking up the phone, she begrudgingly hit the green button.

“I’m not coming home tonight. Bye.” Short but sweet, Betty hung up before Veronica could say anything. She all but ran back to bed.

“Do you need a ride home?” Jughead asked groggily, sitting up to look at her.

“I’m already home,” Betty replied sweetly, crawling back under the covers and into his arms.

\---

“Come back to bed,” Jughead whined. He and Betty had been together for about 6 months. More often than not, Betty woke up in Jughead’s bed, leaving her with minimal time to get ready for work. There were only so many times she could wear the same handful of outfits she kept in a drawer at his apartment.

“I have to go. I’ll be late,” Betty reasoned, wanting nothing more than to crawl back in bed with her boyfriend.

“Ugh I hate this. You have to get up so early. You should just move in here.” Jughead didn’t realize what he said until the words were already out of his mouth. Despite his surprise, he meant it wholeheartedly.

“Really?” Betty was as surprised as he was.

“Why not? We’re together most nights anyway. And when we’re not, the bed is too big and I get cold,” Jughead’s voice started to trail off. He usually hated cheesy sentimental garbage, but with Betty, all bets were off.

“Let’s do it,” Betty exclaimed. “This weekend. Ronnie’s gonna be so pissed, but I’m never home anyway.”

“I love you so much, Betty. I can’t wait to wake up to you every day.”

Betty was late to work that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt at semi-smut. I'm hella asexual, so I didn't go into any detail. Also the ending was kind of lame, but I ran out of words.


End file.
